A healing song heals
by midgnightwolf
Summary: FIRST STORY NO FLAMES after coming back from her time kagome stumbles across little rin who asks her to heal a wounded sesshomaru RATED M for swearing and possible lemons in future chapters
1. healing

**okay my first story, I don't know if it will be good or not so don't flame meeeeeeeeee!**

**this is a sesshomaru and kagome pairing**

kagome sighed as she lifted her body from the base of the well. _back to the fudel era yaaaaay! _she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to what had happaned before she left

**"fine ka-go-me if you wanna go home be my guest aint like i give a shit" inuyasha yelled at her before turning around and walking away**

**"grrrrrrrr that jerk I hope he gets killed by a boar youkai he's so rude! after all i've given up for this stupid quest" kagome continued to ramble as she walked her way to the bone eaters well "i've given up school i've given up time hell i've even given up blood! is that good enough nooooo sir ie (I don't actually know how to spell that saying) he's got to ask for more and more and on top of that KIKYO THIS KIKYO THAT" kagome sighed and jumped into the well the bright blue light engulfing her body.**

I'am suprised he hasn't come to get me oh who cares he's a big fat jerk! kagome heaved her heavy yellow over her shoulder oh balls i don't know the way back to kaeda's village! kagome groaned as she began walking the way she was pretty confident was the way to the village.

After walking for several minutes kagome stopped and looked around this sucks i'm lost! the sound of sobbing reached kagome's ears following the sound kagome stopped in what looked like a battle field dead demons lay thrown everywhere hearing the sobbing again kagome saw a little girl she recognised to be "rin?" she slowly walked up to the girl.

Rin turned he body to look at kagome "k-kagome nee-chan y-you know how to heal peope don't you?" she looked up at kagome. kagome's eyes studied her figure her kimono was covered in blood and dirt and her eyes were swollen and red from crying. "yeah rin i can heal people what's the matter?"

rin didn't answer but stood taking kagome's hand in hers and began leading her somwhere past the sawn demon body's to another body kagome immediatly recognised the body because of the moko-moko that lay next to it "sesshomaru-sama?, Rin sweetie what happened here" getting down on one knee she took rin's innocent face in her hands and looked her in the eye "s-s-sesshomaru-sama and i were picking flowers when we were attacked they took Jaken-sama away and sesshomaru killed them all but one hurt him when he was trying to protect me a-a-and" Rin broke in to a sobbing fit.

kagome picked her up and gently rocked her "rin when i'm done sesshomaru-sama will be good as new" kagome walked over to sesshomaru's motionless body placing her hands on a very deep wound placed perfectly in the middle of his stomach he's gonna kill me not exactly sure if she was talking about inuyasha or sesshomaru kagome began singing the chant the healing song she had written

Flower Gleam and Glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring Back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the Fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine

as kagome sang a bright yellow light emmited from her hands and wrapped around sesshomaru's body and started stitching the skin together once the song had finished the bright light wrapped around her stomach adn began taking her energy. onec the light had left everything went black in kagome's mind.


	2. Firstly and Secondly

**second chapter right away because i noticed how short the other one i'am soooooooo sorry for spelling errors or missing capitals i don't have spell check**

Kagome's eyes slowly opened reaveling a very happy Rin "kagome nee-chan you are up" she sang happily "sesshomaru-sama will be very happy". Rin quickly ran off leaving a very confused kagome in her wake.

Trying to lift her body of the forest floor kagome quickly discovered was an extremly bad idea. _what happened i remember oh no did i really heal my best friends arch enemy i'm so stupid he's gonna kill me but you couldn't leave little rin all alone he's like her father_. "miko do not move you will stress your body and pass out again" kagome could recognised the icy voice from anywhere _Sesshomaru-sama _groan of course

sesshomaru's pov

why would she waste any of her energy on me i could swear the last time i saw my half brother and his pathetic pack she said i was an... oh yes an emotionless jerk off. whats a jerk off? i'll ask when she wakes "sesshomara-sama, sesshomaru-sama kagome nee-chan is awake!" rins so happy even though when i woke she was still crying

_sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes feeling something wet fall on the tip of his nose he could smell the salt that usually came from tears sesshomaru concentrated on getting his vision unblurred making out the shape of rins face he growled softly getting her attention "s-sesshomaru-sama you're okay! i knew kagome nee-chan wasn't lying she healed you" her child like voice rang in his head. sitting up he layed eyes on the miko sleeping calmly next to him. "Rin what happened here i thought i was dead?" he enquired looking at the young girl. who grinned at him "you were kagome nee-chan healed you and then she made sleep i was sooooooo scared untill she came and found me!"_

i slowly walked over to the miko smelling her distress "miko do not move you will stress your body and pass out again" i commanded. a groan caught my attention was she in pain i can't smell any pain. "ummm sesshomaru-sama if your gonna kill me i should warn you when i die my miko energy comes out and destroyes my attacker" i could sense she wasn't lying but why did she immediatly assume that i want to kill her she helped me "first i wish to know why you healed this sesshomaru when you could of left him to die, second whats a jerk off?"

end of pov

kagome was set on edge by the second question " well se-ssho-maru i healed you because i'am a miko and even though i'm sure you would of left me for dead i couldn't leave rin mourning over you death she's already lost so much and second a jerk off is a rude word that you call someone you don't like" kagome began to sit up very slowly 'as no to stress her body'

"you can not predict that this sesshomaru would leave you to die" his icy bartone voice sent a shiver down kagome's spine "I am best friends with your arch enemy" kagome said without any emotion her voice. "you are not my arch enemy therfore i have no reason to hurt you seeing as you don't pose any threat to this sesshomaru at all" kagome glared at him "oh so just because inuyasha isn't around i'm as harmless as a butterfly to you!" her voice rose as she talked. Sesshomaru let a smirk grace his lips at how angry she got so quickly no one had ever raised their voice at Sesshomau and was left undamaged or dead but she was a special case.

**okay there is the second chapter people hope you like it R&R**


	3. Losing my marbles

**okay here we go gonna try and reach 1000 words in this chapter**

**I DO NO OWN INUYASHA**

_**'very special indeed' **_Sesshomaru's beast let out a thunderous purr _beast why do you talk to this Sesshomaru's person._ Hearing no response Sesshomaru tried to turn his attention to Kagome's insolent chitter chatter.

"Well?" Kagome had obviously been talking to him while he was occupied in his thoughts. "Repeat the question" Sesshomaru said looking down into kagome's saphire eyes, kagome's eyes hardened into a cold glare "oh so you weren't listening" she said sweetly tilting her head to the side innocently. **'shit don't answer that it's a trap!' **_beast tell this Sesshomaru why you now after 300 years are talking! _"earth to sesshomaru" kagome said slowly waving her hands infront of his face snapping him out of his musings. Sesshomaru groaned he had once again missed her question because of his beast _why the fuck would this Sesshomaru care what the wench wants!_

"Miko if you value your useless human existance you will adress this Sesshomaru with the proper title" Sesshomaru's golden orbs burnt into her icy blue ones. "Well excuse this Kagome for saving your life I thought I would at least get a thank you!" lifting her body quickly off the floor kagome tried to stand only to have all her blood to her head _kya I'm so dizzy all of the sudden, my head hurts i think I'm gonna pass ou- _kagome's knees buckled as she began her decent to the ground only to be caught in the arms of Sesshomaru _stupid miko I told her not to move! _

Kagome's eyes opened for the second time that day only this time she found her face pressed up against something soft _Sesshomaru's moko-moko but thats always on his shoulder and drapped across his chest oh god Sesshomaru's carrying me! _

before kagome passed out Sesshomaru's POV

Sesshomaru noticed that after 10 minutes of the miko being asleep she wasn't gonna wake up for awhile _if only i had ah and uh __**'admit it you like carrying her' **__beast tell this Sesshomaru why you are talking now! __**she sure does have a nice sent to her doesn't she, she smells like sukura blossoms and honey sooooo sweet'**__ beast what is wrong with you she is merely a useless miko __**'wrong again lord fluffy she has all that untapped power in her'**__ Sesshomaru bent down and smelt her neck his beast was right she had alot of untapped power in her and she did smell very sweet what am I doing I've been around her far too long already I am starting to have stupid human emotions i will return her to the half breed at once!_

present time Kagome's POV

Sesshomaru is carrying me but to where oh holy mother of sweet jesus he's gonna throw me into the fire's of mount doom! "Sesshomaru-samaaaaaaaaaaaa where are we taking kagome nee-chan i thought because she healed you she could come back to the castle with us for a little while" Rin's innocent voice rang in Kagome's ears, she's so innocent she doesn't even know how many times he's tried to kill me. "No Rin she is not staying with us she is going back to my... half brother". Kagome easily could hear the detest in his voice yet he said it so calmly maybe that's because he's the ice prince oh yeah good point me you're so smart I'M LOSING MY MARBLES I KEEP TALKING TO MYSELF!

"hello Sesshomaru nice day isn't it?" kagome felt Sesshomaru freeze that voice sounded so familier

**cliffhanger! once again sorry for the spelling errors deeply sorry *deep bow* **


	4. Of course

**yay going on from the cliffhanger **

**im not really that good with Naraku's character so he will be ooc deeply sorry for the spelling errors I don't have spell check so SORRY :)**

_"hello Sesshomaru nice day isn't it?" kagome felt Sesshomaru freeze that voice sounded so familier_

"Naraku" Sesshomaru hissed (you all knew it would be him don't act suprised) turning his body around.

Kagome's POV

Kya Naraku oh no this couldn't get worse I feel like dying! "Naraku what do I owe this disgusting visit" I could hear the detest in his voice it was the only emotion I've ever heard in his voice. "I'm hurt I thought you enjoy our quality time together I may just have to write this in my diary" Naraku jokes that's new. "Stop wasting my time hanyou what do you want?!" Sesshomaru sounds so pissed off I wonder why? I mean yeah Naraku is probally the most disgusting thing on earth and has the most horrible personality but oh never mind!

End of POV

"Well I was passing bye when I saw you had the shinkon miko and I was wondering if I could take her off your hands" the feral smile didn't go amiss on Naraku's face. Sesshomaru glared at him "she is my problem I will return her back to her protector" Sesshomaru said bluntly before turning on his heel and leaving, missing the very angry look Naraku possesed on his face. His eyes darkened as he watched Sesshomaru leave '_soon miko'_

Sesshomaru held Kagome closer as he left his conversation with Naraku '_That disgusting creature thought I would give up my Kagome' _Sesshomaru stopped mid step _'my kagome where did that come from I do like being around her though her and her angry face is so cute NO,NO,NO I did not just say that!' _**'yes you did'** Sesshomaru shook his furiously and continued walking.

Kagome feeling rather scared at the angry expression on his face decided that she should tell him she was awake "ummmm Sesshomaru I-" Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru growling at her "SAMA SESSHOMARU-SAMA" she corrected herself he gave a stiff nod but didn't make any attempt to put her down "I can walk" Kagome said smailing while nodding her head "that doesn't suprise this Sesshomaru you are far over the age it is expected of you" Sesshomaru let a sly smirk take over his lips "Ha. Ha. would you like to put me down now" Kagome was suprised Sesshomaru made a joke especially a funny one. Sighing Sesshomaru reluctantly set her down on her own feet.

"Am I correct to assume you are taking me back to Inuyasha" Kagome said jogging behind Sesshomaru _'crap he's such a fast walker how does Rin keep up? wait Rin?!' _"SESSHOMARU-SAMA WHERE'S RIN!?" Sesshomaru winced "miko you will cease your screaming this Sesshomaru instructed Jaken to take Rin back to his castle" Sesshomaru said as though it were nothing before handing back her heavy yellow backpack. "I thought the people who attacked you took him?" Kagome pried "yes unfortunatly he kappa found his way back" detest rising in his stopped walking and burst into a fit of laughter "miko you are confusing this Sesshomaru why are you laughing?" seeming odly destressed "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I-HA-I'M SORRY IT'S JUST SO FUNNY-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kagome could barly get out words through her laughing before being able to explain to a very confused Sesshomaru "the way you talk about him it's halarious".

Ten minutes after Kagome's laughing fit they began walking again deciding to strike up a conversation normally very easy for Kagome usually but this was Sesshomaru Inu Taisho this was not going to be easy "so um Sesshomaru-sama what's your mother like?" Kagome batted her eyelashes at him hoping it would make him talk "this one's mother is a perticulary evil breed of bitch" Sesshomaru said bluntly, "umm i'm confused i'm not sure on this whole Inu thing so just tell me is that an actual thing or are you calling her that because she is a calosal bitch?". Sesshomaru let out a chuckle "the second one mostly but I am confident that she is a rare breed of whore" Sesshomaru couldn't make the smile leave his face "ha what makes you say that?" _'the miko has such a beautiful smile' _ "this one's mother likes to have control of everything and the women has too many concubines than she knows what to do with" his tone becoming serious again. Kagome frowned a little "ummmm Sesshomaru do you have any concubines?" feeling a tug at her heart Kagome shook her head and looked up at Sesshomaru for an answer Sesshomaru sighed this would be a long explanation. "Lets sit down this is gonna take a while" gently taking her arm and pulling her down.

"Before a yokai (is that spelt right if not tell me the spelling) takes a mate they are left to run free but even during mating season they can not rut with anyone they do not wish to mate if a male is not happy with his mate he will either kill the female or continue rutting with others-" Sesshomaru was cut off by an apalled Kagome thats what your species does?! is that what your farther did to your mother?" Sesshomaru sighed yet again " yes my farther rutted with Inuyasha's mother and produced the disgusting half breed. however my mother was a very cold women and the only reason they mated is because her farther a power hungry monster forced her into the marriage neither one of them had even cared or knew eachother before the mating ceremony" Kagome was confused "sooo do you have a mate?" leaning in closer to Sesshomaru "no this one does not and he doesn't plan to have one in the near future" Kagome giggled.

Sesshomaru's POV

Why is she laughing what did I say? **mate has such a beautiful laugh **BEAST DID YOU JUST CALL THE MIKO MATE! **nope **you didn't did you thats funny I swore I heard you say that my mistake because if you did I would have to kill her for holding your affections.

"Its already getting dark we'll have to stay here the night in this forest tonight I'll start a fire"

"oh hey you just broke your third person speech" Kagome said triumphantly

"this is because you miko already know who this Sesshomaru is there is no need to verify himself anymore"

Kagome was puzzled "so no more third person speech?" Kagome guessed

"no more third person"

"phew it was getting annoying"

"untill we reach someone with ear distance than it's third person the whole way" moving his hand out in front of him.

"of course" Kagome groaned.

**heeeeey people R&R cause it would make me smile:D**


	5. Don't yell at our mate!

**midnightwolf: okay here's the fifth chapter your gonna like what's happening in this chapter**

**Sesshomaru:what is happening in this chapter?**

**midnightwolf:you'll find out... ;) I don't have many Ideas for this story today. once again sorry for the spelling errors**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

_'Hmmm this women she's so different from any demoness I've ever met'_. "it's so cold" '_she's shivering?' It's not cold maybe she want's comfort instead_. Gently picking his Moko-Moko off his shoulder he wrapped it around Kagome. She gasped _'did Sesshomaru just do something nice for me' _blushing Kagome placed her hand over Sesshomaru's and looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes of confusion. "ka-go-me is something wrong?" looking down at her a perfect eyebrow raised "no it's just" with every word she inched closer to Sesshomaru "it's just what?" Sesshomaru continued moving forward untill their lips were nearly touching "I-I w-" Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips crashing down on hers. Gently pushing Kagome down to lay on the ground his tounge licked Kagome's bottom lip begging for entrance Kagome gasped giving Sesshomaru the perfect enough time to slip his tounge in Kagome moaned as she felt Sesshomaru rub his tounge against hers. Sesshomaru began gently removing Kagome's flimsy shirt Kagome pulled away "w-wait, ha that tickles no ha stop, wait! WAIT!" Kagome pushed Sesshomaru away and covered her chest Sesshomaru had already seen what bra she was wearing _'she looks beautiful in red'_.

Licking his lips Sesshomaru leaned forward "wha-no,no,no,no we are not going to do anything I am not doing this with you just NO!" Kagome got louder as she spoke "Ka-go-me you will refrain from yelling at this Sesshomaru's person" Sesshomaru growled his eyes flicking red. **Do not yell at our MATE! you will make mate angry. **_'she needs to learn her place' _**I don't see the problem if our mate misbehaves we will spank her. **_'be quite if you don't have anything good to say then don't say anything' _**then don't yell at our mate! **_'I will do as I wish because if I decide to mate her she will be my mate' _Sesshomaru's beast didn't answer but instead growled at him. Kagome whimpered and backed away as Sesshomaru growled he looked so scary in her eyes actually in anybody's eyes he was the killing perfection.

"S-Sesshomaru is everything okay?" kagome said below normal human hearing level, her body quivering uncontrolably Sesshomaru growled again his eyes bled red as he slowly crawled towards her. Kagome continued backing away untill she hit something hard _'shit a tree'_ Kagome's mind screamed _'it's always a fucking tree' _Kagome gasped Sesshomaru had come closer and was right in front of her **"mate" **Sesshomaru purred "gah come on don't come any closer ...please? ... Sesshomaru did you just call me mate?" Sesshomaru didn't answer but instead tackled Kagome _'gah he's gonna kill me' _Kagome was about to scream when she felt something wet slide across her cheek _'is he licking me' _Sesshomaru licked again before giving a playfull bark Kagome felt Sesshomaru's Moko-Moko wrap around her waist and tickle her bare stomach. squeeling with delight Kagome burst out laughing between Sesshomaru licking her and Moko-Moko tickling her Kagome couldn't hold it in tears of joy streaming from her eyes. "Hahahahahahahahahaha Sesshomaru that tickles Ha s-stop it I can't breath!" Moko-Moko eventually stopped tickling her and Sesshomaru stopped licking her much to his displeasure his real person was waking up **"mate" **Sesshomaru's beast growled happily before going back to his cage in Sesshomaru's mind. _'stupid beast you could of given her a different impression of this Sesshomaur' _"S-sesshomaru what just happened to you" she giggled before laying down on Moko-Moko "heh you were acting like a puppy it was really cute" turning onto her side Kagome closed her eyes "oh and before you flung my shirt of somewhere be a lamb and go find it". Kagome ordered.

Kagome woke up to a soft rumbling sound and something nuzzling her neck. Opening her eyes Kagome layed eyes on a half naked Sesshomaru who was nuzzling her neck very lovingly "ha Sesshomaru stop that it feels..." Kagome stopped talking and concentrated on Sesshomaru "really nice" Kagome let out a long moan Sesshomaru continued his torture on his neck causing Kagome to moan even more Sesshomaru stopped much to Kagome's displeasure "I could not find your shirt so you may wear this untill I can get you some proper clothing" Sesshomaru grinned at Kagome a smile so scary it could make grown men give out a shriek one so terrible oh you get the picture it was a very scary grin. "ummmmm okay hey what do you mean proper clothes, my clothes were proper untill you threw my shirt away (she's wearing her school clothes) my momma is gonna kill me" Kagome groaned.

Sesshomaru was appalled "does your mother want you to be a concubine when you grow up! because in that clothing that's all you will be taken for!"

Kagome was furious "ARE YOU SAYING I'M A WHORE YOU JERK" Kagome screamed right in Sesshomaru's ear and that did not make him happy one bit

"if you don't see your self as a whore then why is it you dress like one hmmmm" Sesshomaru questioned

"I do not dress like a whore you bastard! it's my school uniform!" Kagome stood up and stamped her foot for good measure.

"school for women thats barberic" Sesshomaru scoffed

"oh and you wonder why you make whores by the dozen if you don't send them to school then what the hell do you expect them to do grrr I am getting off topic I am not a whore these are my school clothes and they are proper!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sesshomaru was quite and then stood walked up to kagome and grabbed her chin _'oh shit I am soooooooo dead' _Kagome let out a gulp Sesshomaru leaned down slowly licking his lips then slamming them onto Kagome's and shoving her against the tree they had been sleeping under. Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru's tounge slide into Kagome's mouth _'kya his tounge is so good and hot' _Kagome was so distracted with Sesshomaru's tounge she didn't notice the Inu demons hand slipping under her skirt untill it was in her panties. Sesshomaru stopped his assult on her mouth and began kissing down her neck while rubbing her through her panties "hm god ah!" was the only thing heard from kagome who was desperatly trying not to moan 'we really shouldn't be doing this i'm mad at him yep he called me a whore i'm mad at him and we are not doing this!' Sesshomaru who was in his own little world gently slipped a finger inside of her.

**thats all for now folks R&R PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE**


End file.
